¡¿una tutora!
by zair valentina
Summary: esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste a todos!
1. ¡¿una tutora!

No soy dueña de randy cunningham ninja total

One-shot randesa

Pov randy

Estoy en clase de la señora driscoll y estoy seguro de cual nota se que en el examen

Señora driscoll: randy cunningham F, otra vez

Y, me pueden estoy demasiado ocupado siendo en ninja

Señora D: randy si sigues así podrías repetir año sabes

Randy: pero señora D estoy muy ocupado haciendo… cosas.

Señora D: no hay excusa ya lo he hablado con los otros maestros tendrás una tutora

Randy: pe-pe-pero…

Señora D: nada de peros te asignare tu tutora después de almuerzo

RING

Señora D: y hablando de almuerzo ya pueden salir

EN LA CAFETERIA

Howard: no puedo creerlo ¡una tutora! Que tonto que ñoña te tocara-dijo riéndose a carcajadas

Randy: no me bajes más los ánimos Howard-dijo muy mal por tener que pasar casi todo su tiempo con una nerd

Howard: lo siento amigo pero tienes tanta suerte que creo que te la acabaste toda-dijo ya dejándose de reír

Y ahí es cuando tocan la campana

RING

Esto es horrible, bueno hora de conocer a mi nerd

Me fui a la clase donde me asignarían a mi tutora y viviría mi mas grande pesadilla

Me senté junto con Howard repitiéndome una y otra ves

Howard: se te acabo la suerte, se te acabo la suerte…

Esa canción me estaba irritando cada vez más

Cuando de pronto entro la señora driscoll, interrumpiendo la clase

Señora D: randy?

Randy: yo

Dije poniéndome de pie sin ningún ánimo

Señora D: déjame presentarte a tu nueva tutora, pasa linda

Y mis ojos no creen lo que ven

Señora D: theresa fowler será tu nueva tutora

Theresa: hola randy-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y un poco tímida con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

Randy: the-theresa?

Howard: no puede ser!, nunca se le acaba la suerte? Incluso cuando tiene que pasar tiempo con una ñoña resulta ser una chica linda, por amor a dios!

Señora D: exacto randy, theresa será tu nueva tutora y por eso se transferirá a todas tus clases espero ver un cambio en ti jovencito, Howard puedes moverte para que theresa se siente?

Howard: si como sea

Luego theresa viene y se sienta junto a mí, para que después la señora driscoll se fuera del salón

Y luego theresa me dice

Theresa: lo siento debes odiar esto de tener un tutor-dice con culpa

Randy: sabes: ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo como pensé-dice con una sonrisa muy amistosa

Theresa abre los ojos mucho para luego sonreír y voltear la cabeza, saben juro que vi un sonrojo en su rostro

Desde ese momento theresa siempre viene a mi casa o yo a la suya y pasamos media hora juntos y aunque sea de cosas muy aburridas mis sentimientos no han cambiado en nada, cada ves que la veo quiero decirle lo que siento pero no puedo

Pero tranquilos que esto es solo una pequeña parte de la gran historia que contaremos theresa y yo junto a unos viejos y nuevos amigos


	2. ¡¿un alumno!

No soy dueña de randy cunningham ninja total

Hola a todos yo quiero hacer este otro One-shot que es como otra versión de ¡¿una tutora?! Ya que parece que ha gustado, pero este One-shot va a ser desde el punto de vista de theresa y espero que les guste

En clase de matemáticas

Pov theresa

Profe: bueno las notas del examen de mes son las siguientes…

Bla bla bla y… que bien ya van a decir mi nota

Profe: theresa fowler A de nuevo

Theresa: si!-dije muy emocionada

Profe: señorita fowler debo felicitarla por esto sus notas son excelentes últimamente y…

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar la señora driscoll interrumpió la clase queriendo hablar con el profesor y se fueron para afuero del aula y como de costumbre todo el salón empezó a gritar y saltar como la hacían siempre que sale el profesor, ahg parecen neandertales (cavernícolas por si las dudas)

Yo en vez de hacer eso me voltee para hablar con debbie mi mejor amiga

Theresa: cuanto sacaste?

Debbie: acaso no escuchaste

Theresa: ahg lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

Debbie: no importa de todos modos yo saque…

Y de pronto entro el profesor

Profe: ya pueden salir, menos usted señorita fowler

Y todos salen a disfrutar sus vidas menos yo

Theresa: ahh profesor sucede algo?

Profe: si theresa, he hablado con la señora driscoll ya sabes la loca del esqueleto

Theresa: ah… si, que pasa con ella?

Profe: pues sabes ella tiene un alumno problemático y quiere que tu le enseñes de medio tiempo

Theresa: ah… no lo profesor, sabe yo no soy muy buena enseñando… -dije un poco dudosa

Profe: pero eres mi mejor estudiante, por favor si… -dijo con una cara de perrito

Claro yo estaba lista para decirle que no…

En la cafetería

Theresa: y entonces le dije que si

Debbie: no puede ser theresa, te manipularon, ahora tendrás que pasar todo el tiempo con un neandertal en creído que cree que fugarse de la escuela es mucho mejor que estudiar en la universidad y luego te guiara a ti por el mismo camino y, y… -dijo debbie hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire

Theresa: ya, ya debbie, tranquila no te estreses todo saldrá bien y aunque n estoy muy emocionada por pasar todo mi tiempo con un chico problemas, estaré bien, tranquila amiga que es lo peor que pude pasar?

Debbie: de hecho lo acabo de decir -y luego dice susurrando- seguro será un idiota

Theresa: debbie!

En el pasillo…

Yo esteba caminando con la señora driscoll caminando a ver mi futuro problema

La señora driscoll entra al salón y luego de unas palabras me indica que entre

Y entonces lo vi mi futuro alumno seria…

¡¿RANDY CUNNINGHAM?!

No puedo creerlo es solamente… wau!

El chico que me gusta pasara todas las tardes conmigo que genial

No lo pienso 2 veces y dijo

Theresa: hola randy –dije con un sonrojo en mi cara muy notorio lo único que espero es que no lo allá notado

Randy: the-theresa-dijo con un hermoso y adorable sonrojo en su cara

Después me anunciaron que cambiarían mi horario para que quedara en todas las clases con randy

Luego de que Howard se fuera del asiento junto a randy por indicación de la señora driscoll me dijo que me sentara junto a randy y lo hice

Me sentía muy mal, e que randy odio estas cosas en realidad no quiero molestar así que me disculpe con el y su respuesta fue

Randy: sabes ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo como lo pensé-dijo con una sonrisa muy amistosa

Me sorprendí mucho y estaba también feliz noto que estaba a punto de sonrojarme así que voltee mi cara para que no pudiera verme, pero saben creo si lo noto

Desde aquel día randy y yo siempre nos reunimos media ahora por la tarde para estudiar me encanta pasar tanto tiempo con el aunque… siempre que nos despedimos el parece que quiere decirme algo, pero se pone muy nervioso, empieza a sudar, luego simplemente se va diciendo "adiós"

Me pregunto… que… me querrá decir…?

Bueno como sea eso pude espera hasta el momento en que empecemos la gran historia que esta por venir…


	3. el chico nuevo

No soy dueña de Randy cunningham ninja total

Algunos me han dicho que debo cambiar mi redacción y lo hare en este fic si les gusta mas esta los empezare a hacer con esta redacción si les gusta mas la otra me que daré con la redacción que tenia anteriormente (dejen su opinión en los comentarios)

Pov randy

"¿Recuerdan que cuando theresa empezó a ser mi tutora les dije que íbamos a conocer viejos y nuevos amigos?"

"Pues en esta historia van a conocer a un viejo amigo de theresa que yo tuve el disgusto de conocer"

Y luego theresa se acerco a mi y dijo

"yo voy a ayudarle a randy a contar la historia con mi punto de vista de las cosas para que se pueda entender un poco mejor y no vallan a malentender mis intenciones como randy lo hiso"

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con una cara que decía a gritos: "fuiste muuuuy estúpido" mas o menos así: ¬_¬

Y luego como por arte magia esa cara cambio a una feliz además de sonrojada y dando pequeñas risas, lo que me confundió así que le pregunte

"¿de que te ríes?"

Y ella me contesto

"es que de veías muy lindo cuando te enojabas"

¡Me sonroje tanto! Solo quería cambiar de tema o iba a acabar como un tomate

"¿ok theresa ya podemos empezar a contar la historia?"

"de acuerdo" dijo theresa como niña regañada

"ok todo comenzó así…"

En la historia

Pov randy

Estoy muy emocionado iré a estudiar con theresa y ya ban 3 semanas que es mi tutora

Voy y veo a theresa tan linda, talentosa, valiente, hablando con otro chico, inteligen… esperen ¿¡ESPEREN, HABLANDO CON UN CHICO!?

Que además es guapo (cabello castaño estilo anime [específicamente tomoe de kamisama hajimemashita pero en color castaño] piel bronceada, alto, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta de cuero, y converse negras

Me pongo la mascara para espiarlos… dijo para acercarme a una distancia muy corta y casualmente escuchar lo que dicen (yo: ¿y esa no es la definición de espiar?)

Después de convertirme en el ninja monto a un árbol y "casualmente" escucho su conversación

Theresa le dice "es un gusto volver a verte Víctor"

Ahg Víctor que nombre más horrible

"también es un gusto verte theresa, y me encantan las cartas que me envías…¡oye!"

Y theresa le dijo confundida falsamente

"¿Que?"

Y el le dijo un tanto molesto

"no me cambies la conversación, te hice una propuesta ahora respóndeme ¿si o no?"

¿¡UNA QUE…!?

"Es que no se, es muy repentino… claro no me lo tomes a mal por que te prometo que lo haría si pudiera"

¿¡COMO QUE LO HARIA SI PUDIERA!?

"Vamos Tere no es para tanto además así tu podrás ser feliz" dijo tocándole el hombro

¿¡QUE SABE EL DE LA FELICIDAD DE THERESA!?

"Sabes me decidí, si lo hare"

¿¡ENCERIO LO HARA!? Saben que, yo me voy adiós para siempre theresa… dijo tutora fowler.


	4. noticias!

Hola a todos para los que no creen que el final de una tutora es el cap 3 pues si, si es el final y no me gusta randyxtheresa por eso deje a randy solo…

No… mentira, te la creíste? Obvio yo amo randyxtheresa y claro que no es el final, en realidad lo que quería decirles es que voy a hacer otra historia cuando termine esta mas adelante en el futuro y esta no va a ser tan fresa mas bien va ha ser mucho drama, romance y todo eso ya tengo bien claro lo que quiero hacer el argumento principal será (o el subtitulo)

-Si dos son perfección…

-Si tres son multitud…

-Que será con cuatro?...

O podría ser:

-Perdón, pasado, presente

-Alguien nuevo podría cambiar todo…

Jejeje en este fic no tengo pensado incluir a nadie para dar celos o algo asi pero eso si, si ustedes quieren que le ponga cierto toque de celos en mi fic ok solamente dejen sus comentarios

Ah si quieren pueden dejarme su descripción de la chica ideal en los comentarios por que en el fic del que les estoy hablando voy a necesitar a alguien relativamente perfecta (tranquilícense que no la voy a poner como una lagartona que se valla para a tras de randy, mas bien será un personaje muy familiarizado con theresa pero no importa sin no se parecen)


End file.
